The invention relates to a third rail system for track bound transport means, especially electric railroads, in general and more particularly to an improved third rail system.
Third rail systems in which at least one third rail of double T shaped cross section, on which a collector shoe slides, is supported on a slide bed provided at support insulators, and in which fixed joints and expansion joints are provided at predetermined spacings are known. In these systems, the third rail is held in a prong-like slide bed.